Supervivencia
by Alleina Vulturi Salvatore
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Personajes al Azar" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons" / Pearl es una mujer que daría lo que fuera por salvar a su familia. Así, se pone en contacto con Katerina, una extraña joven que la hace asistir a la fiesta de los misteriosos hermanos Mikaelson a cambio de una cura para su familia.


___Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Personajes al Azar" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

___Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la CW._

* * *

**SUPERVIVENCIA**

_1501_

Pearl no sabía qué hacer. Llevaba varios meses buscando ayuda, y ya no sabía a quién acudir. Había viajado por todos los pueblos que rodeaban la ciudad de Londres, y ningún médico había logrado siquiera identificar la enfermedad que sufrían su marido y sus hijas. Tampoco nadie había sabido decir por qué Pearl no había contraído esa misma enfermedad, a pesar de que durante toda su vida no había sido una mujer muy fuerte.

Volvió a la casa que había logrado comprar con el dinero que había recibido en herencia. Había gastado todo su dinero, y su marido Thomas llevaba meses sin trabajar, por lo que estaban en la ruina absoluta. Y, seguramente, la muerte de todos sus familiares, que Pearl veía cada vez más próxima, la terminaría de hundir por completo. Por eso, necesitaba encontrar una cura para su familia.

La casa era una pequeña cabaña cerca del río en la que apenas cabían los cinco. Sólo había una habitación, que compartían las dos hijas menores; mientras que su hija mayor, Annabelle, y su marido Thomas ocupaban el suelo de la cocina. La fiebre los hacía parecer demacrados. Estaban sudorosos, y los párpados se veían amoratados. Tenían los labios pelados, y las uñas se les estaban poniendo azules. Elizabeth, la niña pequeña, de sólo seis años, era la que en peor estado se encontraba. Parecía estar muy cercana a la muerte, y ese hecho asustaba a Pearl más que nada. No podía perder a su familia.

Dos toques en la puerta la asustaron. Nadie sabía que vivían allí, pues eran nuevos en la ciudad, y Pearl había sido muy discreta a la hora de adentrarse en la ciudad. Era prácticamente imposible que alguien supiera dónde vivían porque los médicos que habían examinado a los familiares de Pearl habían jurado silencio. Tal vez no fuera nadie. Tal vez alguien simplemente intentaba averiguar si alguien vivía en aquella casa, que había estado vacía durante tanto tiempo. No debía tener miedo, se dijo la mujer mientras que se aseguraba de que desde la puerta no se pudiera ver el estado en el que se encontraban su marido y su hija mayor. Abrió la puerta, sin estar plenamente segura de lo que encontraría al otro lado.

Una hermosa joven se encontraba al otro lado, con el puño alzado, preparado para volver a golpear la puerta. Lo bajó en cuanto reparó en Pearl, y le dirigió una amable sonrisa a la dueña de la casa, que rápidamente se sintió mucho más segura. La chica alzó la cabeza, intentando ver el interior de la casa, y sus rizos color chocolate se movieron, dejando ver un colgante de camafeo de un intenso color azul. Pearl salió de la casa, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Busca algo, señorita?

- La busco a usted-contestó la joven, con una acento que delataba que la chica no era inglesa. Pearl, sin embargo, no fue capaz de identificar la nacionalidad de la chica-. He oído que busca ayuda, que su familia está enferma. Estoy dispuesta a ayudar.

- ¿Y qué puede hacer usted por mi familia?-preguntó la mujer, repentinamente interesada en la recién llegada-. ¿Conoce a algún médico de confianza?

- En realidad, no. Voy a serle sincera, señora Greene. He viajado mucho buscando a alguien como usted. Alguien lo suficientemente desesperada como para ayudarme a cambio de algo que necesita. Y ambas necesitamos algo.

Pearl no sabía qué contestar. Era cierto que necesitaba ayuda, pero le resultaba imposible pensar cómo aquella chica podía ayudarla, y en qué podría necesitar ella su ayuda. Pero era consciente de que aquella sería, probablemente, su única oportunidad de salvar a sus seres queridos.

- Tal vez deberíamos presentarnos. Si vamos a ayudarnos la una a la otra-dijo Pearl al final.

* * *

Su nombre era Katerina Petrova. Venía de Bulgaria, y parecía tener un claro objetivo. Buscaba a un hombre llamado Elijah. Por lo visto, había sido un amigo de ella, pero la chica había tenido que huir de su hermano, Klaus. Ahora necesitaba ayuda para volver a localizar a su amigo, al que parecía tener que dar un mensaje. Pero no podía arriesgarse, por lo que debía mandar a alguien en busca de Elijah.

Pearl no sabía cómo podría ayudarla ella con su familia, pero era la única oportunidad que se le había presentado, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla escapar. Debía ayudar a su familia. Por lo que aceptó ayudarla en todo lo que fuera posible. Y así, ambas prepararon un plan, mediante el cual Pearl asistiría a una fiesta en casa de los hermanos y le entregaría un mensaje a Elijah. Era un plan casi impecable, y se realizaría la próxima semana.

Los hermanos Mikaelson celebraban el cumpleaños de su hermana, a pesar de que esta no fuera a encontrarse presente. Era una extraña celebración, pero Katerina y Pearl no iban a quejarse. Era una oportunidad, y no podían permitirse dudar.

Katerina había logrado un vestido muy elegante para Pearl, que la hizo parecer la señora más respetable y elegante de toda la ciudad. Pearl nunca se había visto así. Su familia no era pobre, pero tampoco adinerada, y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de llevar un vestido tan elegante y tan caro. Era más pesado de lo que esperaba, pero no pensaba quejarse. Se sentía como una reina.

Pearl no sabía cómo, pero Katerina había conseguido una invitación a la fiesta. En un primer momento, la mujer había pensado que podía ser falsa, pero rápidamente despachó aquella idea, pues el sello de los Mikaelson se encontraba en el sobre, y la caligrafía de uno de los hermanos era fácilmente reconocible en la invitación. Una mirada en los ojos de Katerina convenció a Pearl de que sería mejor no preguntar sobre el origen de aquella invitación.

Pearl sabía en qué lío se estaba metiendo.

* * *

La mansión de los hermanos Mikaelson era más grande de lo que Pearl pensaba. Nunca la había visto, pues su cabaña estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad. Los carruajes llegaban a cada pocos minutos, pero nadie se fijó en Pearl hasta que esta llegó a la puerta, tras sufrir por no pisarse el vestido mientras que subía los escalones que llevaban a la puerta.

Un mayordomo le pidió su invitación, y la mujer intentó entregársela sin que le temblara la mano enguantada. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma cuando vio la firmeza con la que su mano tendía el sobre con la invitación. El mayordomo observó la invitación, y cuando hubo comprobado su veracidad, indicó a Pearl que la siguiera al interior de la mansión, sin siquiera preocuparse porque una mujer que estaba claramente en edad de casamiento atendiera sin su marido una fiesta.

Insegura, Pearl siguió al mayordomo hasta llegar al salón en el que se encontraban el resto de los invitados. La mujer no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro al ver el gusto con el que había sido decorado aquel elegante salón. Había una gran lámpara de araña que iluminaba la sala y le daba un aspecto real. Los cuadros que decoraban las paredes eran, sin embargo, tanto bellos como inquietantes al mismo tiempo. Mostraban paisajes hermosos, pero el pintor había jugado con la luz, haciendo que los cuadros parecieran oscuros y misteriosos. Había varios sillones repartidos por el salón, muy elegantes y de aspecto caro; y había varias mesas llenas de distintos pastelitos. La mujer estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre aquellos pastelitos, pero decidió no hacerlo; tenía una misión que cumplir.

La mujer se mezcló entre los invitados, saludando a algunos como si los conociera desde siempre y disculpándose cada vez que se tropezaba con alguien. Buscaba a Elijah entre la multitud, pero la descripción que Katerina le había dado no ayudaba mucho. Elijah era un hombre hermoso, alto, moreno y elegante. Había muchos hombres que respondían a aquella descripción en aquella sala. Sin embargo, la chica le había dicho que cuando lo viera, sabría que era él. No era como los demás. Pearl no había sabido decir a qué se refería.

Poco después, dos hombres aparecieron en un balcón que la mujer antes no había visto. Por lo visto, daba a una biblioteca, dado que se veían varias estanterías totalmente llenas. Los dos hombres venían juntos, y cada uno de ellos llevaba una copa de champagne en la mano. Rápidamente, Pearl se vio con una copa semejante en la mano, cuando uno de los sirvientes se la entregó.

Aquellos eran los hombres más hermosos que Pearl había visto nunca. El de la izquierda, que parecía el menor, era rubio, y tenía los ojos azules. Sonreía, y parecía el demonio personificado. Pearl no sabía por qué, pero sabía que su belleza escondía algo. Parecía ser capaz de matar a alguien, a pesar de lo mal que aquello sonaba. Sin embargo, la mujer estaba segura de que aquel joven sería capaz de lograr que cualquiera hiciera lo que él quisiera.

El otro hombre era mucho menos inquietante, y Pearl rápidamente supo que era Elijah. Era tal y como Katerina lo había descrito. A la mujer se le aceleró el pulso al saber que meterse con su hermano podría acarrearle problemas. Elijah la miró. Podría haber mirado a cualquiera en aquel salón, pero Pearl estaba segura de que la miraba fijamente a ella. Y parecía contento de verla, a pesar de que nunca se hubieran conocido.

- Bienvenidos a nuestra casa-saludó el otro hermano. Pearl apartó su vista de Elijah, y miró al rubio con precaución-. Esta noche queremos celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra hermanita, a pesar de que ella no esté entre nosotros. Rebekah había querido celebrar su cumpleaños, pero, tristemente, esta noche no puede acudir.

- Sin embargo-continuó Elijah, y Pearl se obligó a mirarlo. Este había dejado de mirarla-, hemos decidido hacer lo que ella quería. Hoy vamos a ser felices y a celebrar que nuestra hermana ya se ha convertido en mujer.

- Así pues, esperamos que disfruten de nuestra fiesta, y que nuestra hospitalidad sea lo suficientemente buena como para que hablen de nosotros con sus conocidos.

Los invitados rieron mientras que aplaudían; y seguidamente, una banda en la que Pearl no había reparado anteriormente comenzó a tocar. Los dos hermanos se retiraron, y poco después aparecieron en la sala. Se integraron fácilmente en la fiesta, saludando a todos los conocidos y presentándose frente a los desconocidos. Pearl sabía que pronto sería su turno de presentarse ante los hermanos, y eso la aterraba. No sabía qué debía hacer, el hecho de participar en un plan secreto era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, y se sentía totalmente a ciegas.

El rubio fue el primero en acercarse a ella, mientras que Elijah despedía a una pareja que, desafortunadamente, tenía que dejar la fiesta antes de tiempo. El chico le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa, y Pearl no pudo evitar devolvérsela, justo antes de recordar cuál era el protocolo. Lo saludó amablemente, dando el nombre falso que Katerina le había sugerido. Durante aquella fiesta, sería Anne Farmer. Era un nombre lo suficientemente común como para no generar sospechas.

- Espero que se sienta cómoda en nuestra fiesta, señora Farmer. Mi nombre es Niklaus. Espero que hable de la hospitalidad de los Mikaelson a sus conocidos.

- Desde luego, señor Mikaelson. Será un placer.

- Como siempre, hermano, estás acaparando la atención de las invitadas-intervino repentinamente Elijah, acercándose por detrás con una copa en la mano.

- Tranquilo, Elijah. Lamento no poder pasar más tiempo con usted, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender.

- Usted me busca, señora-comentó el moreno tan pronto como su hermano se hubo marchado-. Y eso es algo que mi hermano no debe saber, supongo. Tal vez deberíamos hablar en un lugar algo más privado. Sígame, por favor.

Pearl no supo cómo Elijah comprendió todo tan rápidamente, pero supo que aquella sería su única oportunidad de cumplir con su cometido. Siguió a Elijah hasta un balcón que daba al jardín iluminado en la noche. Aquel gasto, el realizado en aquella mansión, hería a Pearl, que había gastado todo su dinero y en aquel momento apenas podía permitirse la escasa comida que tomaba cada día. El balcón también se encontraba iluminado, gracias a varios candelabros que aparentemente habían sido colocados para la fiesta. También había varios jarrones con flores exóticas y plantas exuberantes. Era hermoso.

- Dígame, señora Farmer.

- Tengo un mensaje de Katerina Petrova. Ella me dijo que usted lo esperaba.

- No realmente. Si mi hermano la encuentra, la matará.

- ¿Disculpe?-dijo Pearl, repentinamente consciente de que no sabía nada sobre el lío en el que se había metido por culpa de Katerina-. ¿Qué quiere decir con que la matará?

- Exactamente eso. Mi hermano necesita matarla para liberar al licántropo que hay en ella. Si no lo hace, será un simple vampiro más.

Pearl no sabía qué decir. Mientras que se preparaba para asistir a la fiesta de los hermanos Mikaelson, había estado pensando en la situación en la que se encontraba, y había llegado a la conclusión de que el problema en el que aquella chica estaba metida debía ser peligroso; pero nunca había imaginado que pudiera incumbir psicópatas y fantasías sobre seres mitológicos. Pensó que Elijah estaba loco, y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo. Pero se recordó que no podía hacerlo. Si huía, su familia moriría.

- Le pido por favor que no nos meta ni a mí ni a mi familia en sus problemas con su hermano y con la señorita Petrova. Yo ya tengo suficientes problemas con los que lidiar-dijo finalmente, intentando aparentar una seguridad que no sentía. Elijah asintió suavemente con la cabeza, con una mirada que la convenció de que aquella había sido siempre su intención-. De acuerdo. Entonces, yo le daré la nota, y luego me marcharé. Lamentablemente, no puedo decir que haya sido un placer conocerlo, señor Mikaelson.

Le entregó la nota que Katerina le había dado antes de partir a ayudar a su familia, y se dispuso a marcharse de aquella mansión, que estaba segura de que le provocaría pesadillas durante las próximas noches. Sin embargo, sintió que Elijah la tomaba de la muñeca, y la hacía volverse hacia él.

- Vas a olvidar todo lo que te he dicho sobre mi hermano-le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, con una voz que la hizo creer en todo lo que decía-. No sabes nada sobre el problema que tiene Katerina con nosotros. Y-añadió repentinamente, como si hubiera sido una idea de último momento-, vas a olvidarnos a nosotros también. Katerina sólo te pidió asistir a la fiesta. Eso es todo.

Pearl recuperó la consciencia de dónde estaba, y se sintió extraña. Se encontraba en un balcón lejos de la fiesta, y no sabía cómo había acabado allí. Sintió que le pasaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Parecía que hubiera perdido sus recuerdos sobre la fiesta, porque apenas recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

Decidió marcharse. Sabía que Katerina le había pedido que acudiera a la fiesta, pero no sabía qué debía hacer, por lo que sintió que no servía de nada en aquella fiesta. Dio media vuelta, y un tanto confusa, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la mansión. Cuando salió, descubrió que el carruaje que la había llevado a la fiesta había desaparecido. Genial. Tendría que volver andando, y la mujer no sabía siquiera dónde estaba.

Tal vez por su desconcierto, o tal vez por el estado ausente en el que se encontraba, Pearl no descubrió que un hombre la seguía. O tal vez no lo descubrió porque el hombre que la perseguía era un vampiro.

* * *

La mansión de los hermanos Mikaelson estaba más lejos de la civilización de lo que Pearl había pensado. Estaba cansada, le dolían los pies y el vestido le pesaba. Tenía ganas de quitárselo, pero sabía que tenía que alejarse de los bosques tan rápido como pudiera.

Era una noche no muy agradable, a pesar de que faltara poco para la llegada del verano. El viento movía todos los árboles, y provocaba que varios cabellos se soltaran del recogido de la mujer que caminaba sola por aquel estrecho camino. Había visto varios carruajes durante los últimos minutos, por lo que sospechaba que se estaba acercando a su destino. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse, pero sabía que tenía que aguantar. Tenía que volver con Katerina, contarle que ya había asistido a aquella fiesta estúpida y que ella ahora tenía que cumplir con su parte del trato. La idea de poder lograr el bienestar de su familia despertó la poca energía que le quedaba a Pearl, y la mujer aceleró el paso.

- ¡Señora!-escuchó una voz tras ella, con un acento que no había escuchado nunca. Se giró, y vio a un hombre no mucho mayor que ella, que se acercaba con paso apresurado a donde ella estaba-. Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero la he visto desde mi carruaje, y he pensado que tal vez estaba perdida. Una mujer no debería internarse en el bosque sola.

- Lo sé. Pero mi carruaje se ha marchado sin esperarme. Estaba en la fiesta de los hermanos Mikaelson, pero he tenido que marcharme…

- Yo también estaba en la fiesta. Si se dirige a Londres, yo puedo llevarla. Yo también me dirijo hacia allá.

La mujer dudó. Se moría de ganas por subirse al carruaje de aquel hombre y de llegar a casa cuanto antes, pero no sabía quién era aquel amable extraño, que, por lo que ella sabía, podía no ser tan amable. Finalmente, tras unos segundos que parecieron horas, la mujer asintió con la cabeza, y murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento mientras que se dirigía junto al hombre al camino principal.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar al camino, el hombre se paró. A Pearl le costó darse cuenta de que no seguía al lado de su misterioso acompañante, y cuando se giró, él ya estaba a varios metros de donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Le sucede algo?-preguntó, algo asustada. Empezaba a temer haber cometido un error.

- Necesito hablar con usted muy seriamente, señora Farmer.

- ¿De qué, señor?

- De lo que le ha dicho mi hijo. Elijah Mikaelson. ¿Lo recuerda?

- No sé de qué me está hablando, señor-contestó Pearl, sinceramente confundida. Ella no conocía a nadie con aquel nombre-. Yo no…

- Te ha borrado tus recuerdos…

Pearl tenía miedo. Sentía que debía salir corriendo, que aquel hombre le haría algo malo. Pero no lo hizo. Después de que sus ojos resplandecieran por un breve instante, desapareció. La mujer no sabía si intentar descubrir qué había sucedido o salir corriendo. Finalmente, se decantó por la segunda opción, y, esta vez al lado del camino principal, comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad. No volvería a aquella casa ni aunque la obligaran.

En cuanto llegó a la ciudad, la mujer estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de felicidad. Se sentía a salvo al fin, y comenzó a caminar más lentamente, procurando encontrar el camino más corto hasta la posada en la que Katerina se alojaba. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, se encontró un panorama muy diferente al que esperaba. Niklaus Mikaelson se encontraba en la puerta, y parecía esperarla a ella.

- Señora Farmer-saludó, con una enorme sonrisa que le inspiró una gran confianza a la mujer. Se acercó a ella, y la miró fijamente a los ojos-, sé que usted no sabe quién soy, pero debe decirme todo lo que sepa sobre la chica a la que ha venido a ver aquí.

- ¿Katerina?-preguntó Pearl, no totalmente segura de lo que estaba sucediendo-. Ella es una amiga. Me va a ayudar a salvar a mi familia, a cambio de que yo acudiera a su fiesta.

- ¿Y qué quiere ella?

- No lo sé. Ella sólo me dijo eso, que fuera a la fiesta de Rebekah Mikaelson.

El joven pareció enfadarse repentinamente. Se giró repentinamente, y sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Cuando volvió a girarse, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y varias venas descendían desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. Pearl soltó un grito ahogado, e intentó correr hacia la puerta. Pero el chico fue más rápido. La agarró, y la arrastró hasta un callejón, dónde nadie los encontraría.

La agarró del cuello, y sin ningún cuidado, la pegó contra la pared. Abrió la boca, y Pearl vio que sus dientes eran afilados. Rápidamente, sin saber cómo, una palabra, pronunciada por un hombre, le vino a la mente: "vampiro".

- Parece que ha comenzado a recordar a mi hermano mayor Elijah-dijo el hombre. A pesar de lo que hubiera sido normal, los colmillos no le dificultaban el habla-. ¿Qué le parece si ahora recuerda qué te pidió Katerina que hiciera?

Pearl no podía pensar en nada. No conocía a ese tal Elijah, y le resultaba curioso que dos hombres con los que se había encontrado le hubieran preguntado por él. Pero sí sabía qué era lo que Katerina le había pedido: que asistiera a la fiesta de los misteriosos hermanos Mikaelson.

- Ya se lo he dicho. Me dijo que asistiera a la fiesta.

El vampiro no pudo controlarse más. Le giró la cabeza hacia un lado, y le clavó los colmillos en el cuello, justo en la arteria carótida. Pearl quiso gritar, pero de sus labios sólo salió un grito ahogado. El pinchazo no había sido muy doloroso, pero podía sentir como el hombre le iba extrayendo la sangre, debilitándola rápidamente. Empezaba a perder el control sobre su propio cuerpo, y estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando el vampiro la soltó, dejando que Pearl cayera al suelo.

Apenas sintió el dolor. Aquel hombre le había quitado demasiada sangre, y Pearl sentía como la vida se le escapaba. No era capaz de moverse, y tampoco podía pedir ayuda. Entonces, la mujer supo que su fin había llegado, que moriría en una callejón, totalmente sola, incluso antes que toda su familia. La perspectiva de verlos en la otra vida, sin embargo, la alegró un poco. Antes de perder el conocimiento, la mujer logró esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

Se despertó en una cama que, a pesar de ser rígida y fina, le pareció la superficie más cómoda sobre la que había estado nunca. Cuando abrió los ojos, Pearl fue capaz de reconocer la habitación sobria y oscura de la posada en la que se alojaba Katerina. Sin embargo, notaba algo diferente. Todo parecía mucho más claro, y, por muy extraño que fuera, la mujer era capaz de ver el polvo en las vigas del techo, y también podía escuchar a la gente hablando por las calles, dirigiéndose hacia el mercado en la plaza del pueblo.

Estaba totalmente desconcertada. Pearl no sabía qué había sucedido, sólo recordaba que pensó que iba a morir en aquel callejón. Sin embargo, no había muerto. O tal vez sí, y en aquel momento era un espíritu que buscaba a Katerina para vengarse por haberla enviado a su muerte. Sinceramente, no sabía qué había ocurrido, pero planeaba solucionar aquello en cuanto le fuera posible.

Se incorporó, pero un súbito dolor de cabeza la obligó a volver a tomarse. Fue entonces cuando una figura, una que Pearl no había notado antes, se giró desde su posición, al lado de un baúl. Era Katerina, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre.

- Pearl. Menos mal que te has recuperado. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la mujer, totalmente confundida, sin llegar a concentrarse totalmente dadas las voces que oía desde la calle-. ¿Por qué habla la gente tan alto?

- La gente no habla alto, Pearl. Es tu oído el que ha mejorado. Anoche estabas muy mal, Pearl. El vampiro te había herido muy profundamente, y habrías muerto de no ser por mi ayuda.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Yo también soy un vampiro. Y cuando vi tus heridas, supe que la única manera de salvarte era convertirte a ti también. Lo siento, si no es lo que querías, pero ibas a morir de todas maneras, así que supuse que tampoco era un completo error.

Pearl se sentía muy confusa. Así que no lo había soñado. Los vampiros existían, uno de ellos casi la había matado y otra la había salvado de una muerte segura. Y ahora, ella también era un vampiro. O al menos, eso había comprendido.

- ¿Yo también soy un vampiro ahora?-preguntó la mujer, queriendo asegurarse.

- Todavía no. Tienes que beber sangre humana para completar la transición. Yo te recomendaría que lo hicieras, pero no soy nadie pare decirte qué debes hacer. Pero quiero que sepas algo: esta era la manera en la que yo planeaba salvar a tu familia. Sé que puede no parecer la mejor manera, pero es la única que se me ocurre.

- Quiero completar la transición-decidió Pearl tras varios minutos de silencio en los que analizó los pros y los contras de la decisión-. Pero antes de que mi familia sea convertida, quiero ver cómo será su vida. Yo decidiré si merece la pena.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson se encontraba junto a la chimenea, observando cómo las llamas hacían desaparecer el mensaje que Katerina le había hecho llegar por medio de aquella mujer que había asistido a la fiesta. En aquel mensaje, la joven por la que hacía ya unos años había sentido algo le decía que le perdonaba por todo lo que había ocurrido años atrás, y que esperaba volver a verlo varios años después. También le informaba de que buscaría la manera de ayudar a que Klaus liberara su espíritu licántropo, a cambio de su libertad. Le pedía también que no le contara nada a su hermano, y que procurara que Niklaus no la encontrara hasta que ella hubiera encontrado una solución.

Unos pasos fuertes y apresurados indicaron la entrada de Niklaus. Elijah, sin embargo, no se giró, ni dio ninguna muestra de que hubiera sucedido algo. Su hermano, sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a aceptar la tranquilidad e indiferencia de Elijah. Lo agarró del cuello, y lo lanzó al otro lado de la sala. Elijah se incorporó rápidamente, y se sentó en un sillón, totalmente impecable.

- ¿Qué quería Katerina?-preguntó Klaus, pareciendo más tranquilo que cuando había entrado en la sala-. Espero que la mataras.

- Yo no la he visto, hermano. Lo que quiere es que la dejes tranquila. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Estoy cansado, Niklaus. Entiendo que quieras volver a ser quien eras, pero no me metas en esto.

- Eres mi hermano, Elijah. Debes ayudarme. Eso es lo que hace la familia. Por y para siempre, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Y cuándo has hecho algo tú por mí o por Rebekah? Piensa en nuestra hermana, en un ataúd con una daga clavada en el pecho.

- Me desafió-se defendió Niklaus.

- Pero eres su hermano. Su igual-dijo Elijah. Su expresión era cansada-. No deberías tener que marcar tu territorio cada vez que ella hace algo que te moleste. No lo entiendes, lo sé. Pero espero que alguna vez lo hagas.

Elijah se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras principales. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de poner el pie en el primer escalón, notando que su hermano todavía no había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

- La he matado, ¿sabes? A la mensajera-dijo, con una sonrisa desafiante. Elijah tuvo que esforzarse mucho por evitar lanzarse sobre su hermano.

* * *

A Pearl le costó varios días acostumbrarse a su nueva condición. Sin embargo, no lo odiaba. Lo único incómodo era no poder salir de día, pero Katerina propuso solucionar aquel problema en cuanto pudieran. Y sobre la familia de Pearl…

La niña pequeña, Elizabeth, fue la que más afectada estuvo, y murió antes de que su madre llegara a salvarla. Pearl la lloró, pero Katerina intentó consolarla diciéndole que no habría llegado a tiempo. Ella había muerto la noche de la fiesta, por lo que Pearl no podía culparse por la muerte de su hija.

Finalmente, Pearl aceptó la conversión de su familia, pero sólo si la realizaba ella. Sin embargo, eso las ralentizaría, porque a ella todavía le costaba controlarse cuando estaba cerca de los humanos. Sin embargo, lo hizo perfectamente. Uno por uno, todos los miembros de su familia recibieron su sangre, y luego Katerina les partió el cuello, mientras que Pearl salía de la casa y se internaba en el bosque, totalmente destrozada. Comenzó a caminar, y para cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía, ya era demasiado tarde.

Se encontró repentinamente en contra de un árbol, con una mano contra su garganta. El hombre que la había atacado era el mismo que se había encontrado la noche de la fiesta. Aquel que pretendía ayudarla, pero que la había abandonado cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada. Antes no lo había sabido, pero ahora le resultaba muy obvio que aquel hombre era un vampiro. Y uno muy poderoso.

- Espero que me recuerde. Soy Mikael, padre de Elijah y de Niklaus. Espero que me ayude a solucionar todos estos problemas en los que me veo sumergido.

- No sé qué quiere, pero yo no sé nada-dijo Pearl, queriendo soltarse. El hombre, sin embargo, no la dejó ir.

- Eso ya lo veo. Pero, por ahora, lo que quiero es que ayude a Katerina a escapar. Y que si encuentra a alguien que sea igual que ella físicamente, que la mate. Es la única manera de mantener a Niklaus bajo control.

- No sé de qué me está hablando-dijo Pearl, totalmente confusa. Sin embargo, no pensaba llevarle la contraria a aquel poderoso hombre-. No entiendo qué quiere decir.

- Mi hijo debe morir. Y si no muere, Katerina lo hará.

- ¿Usted conoce la manera de derrotar a Niklaus?

- Sí. Yo puedo matarlo.

* * *

Finalmente, no todos los miembros de su familia sobrevivieron a la transición. La niña era muy pequeña, porque sólo tenía nueve años, y no pudo soportarlo. No volvió a despertar después de que Katerina le partiera el cuello. Annabelle, por otro lado, sí que sobrevivió, y decidió completar la transición. Thomas, que también había sobrevivido, sin embargo, no quiso ser un vampiro, por lo que pidió que lo mataran.

Fue muy duro. Pero era su decisión, y tanto Pearl como Annabelle tuvieron que aceptarlo.

Las tres, desde entonces, estuvieron juntas. No sólo huían de Niklaus, sino que Pearl se preocupaba de buscar a una chica que fuera igual que Katerina, si eso era lo que hacía falta para ayudar a que su nueva amiga no muriera.

Su amistad no fue simple y sencilla. Katerina era una mujer complicada, bastante temperamental de vez en cuando, y muy egoísta. Pearl se dio cuenta de que ni ella ni Annabelle le importaban, pero lo disimulaba casi perfectamente. Y Pearl también lo hacía. Empezó a idear un plan. Para empezar, pensaba ayudar en la caída de Niklaus, para así ganarse su confianza. Por lo tanto, le dijo que sabía una manera de matar al vampiro. Pero nunca le desveló cuál.

Así, se garantizaba una vida, una en la que gozaba con la protección de la vampiro más esquiva de la historia. Y así, sobrevivió. Al fin y al cabo, todo se reducía a aquello: la supervivencia.

* * *

_Decidí contar la historia de Pearl porque hay varias contradicciones sobre ella, dada la información dada en la serie y en Stefan's Diaries._

_Espero que os guste :)_


End file.
